Un Mundo Desolado
by Fushigi-kun
Summary: La historia sucede en un futuro lejano, en este planeta, destruído casi completamente por las guerras, que también han causado la mutación de los Pokémon normales.Deborah es una niña que aspira a ser una entrenadora Pokémon, y ayudar a su padre Francis en
1. ¡Abuelo!

Un mundo desolado

Por Fushigi-kun

Capítulo 1: ¡Abuelo!

_Estamos en un tiempo muy adelantado en el futuro. Debido a las múltiples guerras y armas biológicas usadas, casi toda la gente y Pokémon han muerto, además, los Pokémon que quedan ahora sólo son mutaciones; ya no hay Pokémon normales… _

_Ahora nos encontramos en una pequeña casita al lado de un río, con dos de los pocos habitantes de la Tierra…_

Abuelo: (a su nieta) Recuerdo cuando tenía tu edad, Deborah, yo era un entrenador Pokémon, pero no fui tan afortunado como mi abuelo. Él me decía que cuando tenía tu edad y era entrenador, aún se podían ver unos pocos Pokémon normales dando vueltas por ahí… yo, en cambio, siempre tuve de estos que les llaman mutantes…

Deborah: ¿Y cómo eran los Pokémon normales?

Abuelo: Mi abuelo siempre me contaba… eran del mismo tamaño que los de ahora, pero eran… distintos, no sabría describirlos. (Saca un dibujo de su bolsillo) ¿Ves éste? Se llama Bulbasaur. Tu abuelo decía que si lo entrenabas mucho, evolucionaba en Venusaur, como ese pequeño que tienes tú…

Deborah: ¿Éste? (Saca una Pokéball de vidrio, se ve una luz verde que sale de su interior. La abre y sale un pequeño Venusaur, del porte de un Bulbasaur)

Venusaur: ¡Venusaur! ¡Venusaur! (Salta encima de Deborah)

Abuelo: Sí, como ese, pero mucho más grande, como el de tu padre.

Deborah: Ya veo… ese Bulbasaur se ve muy tierno nn

Venusaur: ¡Saur! ò.ó

Deborah: No seas celosa, Laura, tú eres muy tierna y bonita.

Laura: Saur… nn

_Deborah era una niña de quince años, de pelo negro y ojos café. Ella es una entrenadora, quien recibió su primer Pokémon, Laura, hace muy poco. En esta época en el futuro los Pokémon han desaparecido, sólo quedan mutaciones que son iguales a las formas finales de los Pokémon antes conocidos, sólo que en tamaño pequeño_

Abuelo: Deborah, te quiero mostrar algo. Es un regalo que me dio mi abuelo, me dijo que lo cuidara muy bien, y que nunca, por ningún motivo que no fuera el correcto, lo diera a conocer. Pero el momento ha llegado. Ten.

Deborah: oo ¿Qué es abuelo?

(El abuelo de Deborah se para y va a un cajón, del cual saca un pequeño cofre. Luego, saca una llave de su bolsillo y lo abre. De adentro extrae una extraña caja negra, con algunas luces rojas, y una insignia que Deborah creía conocer, pero que no logró identificar bien.)

Abuelo: Esta caja es de mucho valor. Ni imaginas cuánto. Dentro de ella puedes colocar cualquier objeto, y el tiempo no pasará para él… Pero lo que hay dentro de esta caja es aún mejor.

(El abuelo de Deborah abre la caja con gran facilidad, y saca una Pokébola de color azul.)

Abuelo: Dentro de esta Pokébola, que es igualita a las antiguas, hay un huevo de Pokémon original. Mientras estén en una Pokébola no pueden abrirse. Este tiene más de cien años, pero la caja lo mantiene como nuevo.

Deborah: Pero abuelo… ¿Por qué me la das?

Abuelo: Es sólo que… no creo que ya pueda seguir ocultando el secreto, además, estoy muy viejo… (Tose) cof cof cof… y bueno, en cualquier momento podría irme de este mundo, y quiero que ese pequeño quede en buenas manos es todo.

Deborah: Abuelo, no me asustes. No quiero que te mueras aún. Además, mamá está muy lejos y papá trabaja todo el día. Eres el único que puede cuidarme.

Abuelo: Es verdad, Deborah, pero también es verdad que estoy muy viejo y en cualquier momento mi vida puede llegar a su fin…

(Deborah notó que había un aire de tristeza en la cara de su abuelo, lo que era raro, pues su abuelo siempre había sido una persona muy alegre.)

Abuelo: ¡Bah! ¡Pero a quién le importan esos disparates! ¡Aún sigo vivo! je, je,je ... ¡Ah sí! Antes de que me olvide, quiero que cuides muy bien ese huevo, hasta que nazca el Pokémon que hay adentro, y lo entrenes muy bien. Estoy seguro de que será un muy buen compañero.

Deborah: Yo también lo creo así, abuelo.

Abuelo: Bueno… creo que ya debes irte a la ciudad. Es el día libre de tu padre y te invitó a cenar, no le gustará si llegas atrasada. Salúdalo de mi parte.

Deborah: ¡Es cierto! ¡Ya debo irme! Adiós abuelo, cuídate. (Se despide del abuelo)

Abuelo: Adiós Deborah.

(Deborah salió de la casa, tomó una especie de 'motocicleta flotante', llamada 'Speeder' y se fue por un desierto interminable. El paisaje es un montón de dunas, con ruinas de ciudades en el fondo…

Después de un largo viaje, Deborah llegó, en la tarde, a una ciudad, no muy grande y muy iluminada. La mayoría de la ciudad eran ruinas, de las cuales, la más destacable era una inmensa torre de radio, que parecía estar oxidada y haber sido olvidada con los años.

Deborah paró frente a un edificio muy grande, dejó la motocicleta afuera y entró. Subió al ascensor hasta el último piso y llegó a lo que parece ser un laboratorio, lleno de científicos con batas blancas.)

¿??: ¡Deborah! ¡al fin llegaste! Me tenías preocupado ¿Cómo está el abuelo?

Deborah: Muy bien, papi. Me dio esto (muestra la Pokébola azul)

Papá de Deborah: ¡Oh! ¡Es esa Pokébola! Tu abuelo siempre me hablaba de ella, pero nunca me la dio. Yo también la busqué y desarmé la casa un montón de veces por su causa. ¿Dónde estaba?

Deborah: La sacó de una caja que estaba dentro de su cofre.

Papá de Deborah: Ah… esa caja… Nunca supe cómo se abría…… ¡Ah! Ya debemos irnos. Te estará esperando una gran sorpresa .

(El padre de Deborah se sacó su bata blanca y la dejó en un casillero. Luego salieron del edificio y cada uno tomó un Speeder para dirigirse a su destino…)

Padre: Es una pena todo lo que se ha perdido a causa de las últimas guerras… Mi abuelo me contaba un montón de historias de las generaciones anteriores. Antiguamente podías utilizar un computador y tenías acceso a un montón de información mediante la Internet… Podías averiguar sobre lo que querías… ¡con una sola computadora! Ahora si quieres averiguar algo debes investigarlo solo o ser parte de la mafia. ¡Es una pena!

(Aunque Deborah no entendía exactamente lo que decía su padre, ni nunca tuvo gran pasión por las computadoras, sí sabía que su padre trabajaba para recuperar gran parte de la información que se había perdido, mediante su trabajo en el laboratorio. Esto realmente la enojaba, pues el trabajo siempre la alejaba de su padre…)

Padre: Aquí es.

(Ambos se detuvieron frente a un pequeño restaurante de aspecto serio, estacionaron los Speeders a un lado y entraron. Adentro se veía mucha gente conversando alegremente. Tenía luces tenues y algunos cuadros viejos que le daban todo su aspecto de seriedad, sin embargo, el aire era de simpatía y amistad, además del olor de los deliciosos platos que ahí servían.)

Deborah: Por cierto, papi ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?

Padre: ¡Oh! Eso ya lo descubrirás… Ven, nuestros asientos están por aquí.

(Se desviaron por un pequeño pasillo, y Deborah inmediatamente descubrió su sorpresa.)

Deborah: ¡Mamá!

Madre de Deborah: ¡Deborah, hija! Me alegro de que estés bien. (Se abrazan.)

Deborah: Yo también, mamá. ¿Te has tomado un día libre?

Madre: Pues sí, especialmente para venir a verlos. El trabajo en Ciudad Iris es realmente agotador, ya sabes, un montón de investigaciones, al igual que tu padre acá en Ciudad Trigal. Todo sea por el bien de la ciencia, y para recobrar la información perdida.

(Deborah lo pasó muy bien esa tarde con su madre. Ella es científica, al igual que su padre, pero trabaja en Ciudad Iris.)

Madre: (al padre de Deborah) ¿Qué miras tanto Francis?

Francis: ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos, Melanie?

Deborah: ¡Ya! ¡No empiecen con eso! Siempre los tengo que escuchar… Creo que mejor me iré a hacerle compañía al abuelo.

Melanie: ¡Ya Deb! ¡No seas malhumorada! Estamos aquí para tener una agradable cena familiar.

Deborah: Bueno, pero no empiecen con sus romanticismos de nuevo…

(Después de haber cenado y pasado una agradable tarde, la familia se preparaba para despedirse, y separarse otra vez).

Deborah: Me alegro mucho de verte mamá. Te extrañaré, te amo. Adiós .

Melanie: Tal vez pase mucho tiempo, Deb, pero nos volveremos a ver. Si puedes, ve a visitarme al laboratorio de Ciudad Iris.

Deborah: Lo haré. (Mira su reloj de mano) ¡Oh, ya es tarde! ¡El abuelo debe estar esperándome! (Besa a sus padres y sale apresuradamente del local.)

Francis: Mira cómo va de apresurada. Igual a una niña que conocí hace tiempo…

Melanie: (Con un ligero tono de sarcasmo) Me pregunto quién habrá sido esa afortunada chica.

(Afuera del local, Deborah tomó el Speeder y se fue muy rápido camino a su casa. Ya era de noche, había una brillante luna blanca que lo iluminaba todo levemente, y también dejaba ver las ciudades destruídas, de un color grisáceo, por detrás. Cuando finalmente llegó a la casa…)

Deborah: (Abriendo la puerta) ¡Abuelo! ¡Ya llegué!

(Pero de pronto, Deborah quedó petrificada. Lo que vio hizo que se le helara la sangre y casi se paralizara su corazón. La sala de estar era un desastre: los muebles estaban tirados por todos lados, destrozados, junto con los trozos de vidrios de las ventanas que estaban regados por la habitación. Además había montones de papeles y libros que parecían haber sido lanzados sin consideración desde sus estantes y cajones.

Pero lo peor de todo era que todo estaba regado de gotas de sangre roja, y junto a todo el desastre, estaba el cuerpo helado y sin vida del abuelo de Deborah. Su mirada estaba fija y en su pecho había una gran herida, de la cual parecía haber emanado violentamente el líquido rojo.)

Deborah: ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡ABUELOOO!!

(Deborah cayó desconsolada frente al cadáver de su abuelo, y lloró, lloró descontroladamente hasta que sus lágrimas se acabaron y el sueño se apoderó de ella. En la mañana, despertó con los primeros rayos de sol. La sangre se había secado y todo se veía aún mas claro y devastador que al día anterior, pero ahora Deborah no pensaba en su gran pérdida. Esta vez por las venas de Deborah corría una sed incontrolable de venganza. Ella no descansará hasta averiguar quién fue el asesino, y cobrar venganza…)


	2. La Carta

Un Mundo Desolado

Capítulo 2: La Carta

'¡Papá¡Es terrible!' dijo Deborah, y se aferró a su padre con fuerza para llorar desconsoladamente otra vez.

Después de haber despertado en la mañana, Deborah tomó su Speeder y se dirigió rápidamente al laboratorio en donde trabajaba su padre, para contarle todo lo que había visto. Francis se puso muy triste con la noticia, sin embargo, no lloró.

'¿Sabes? Tengo la impresión de que tu abuelo sabía que lo matarían, pero nunca nos quiso decir a nosotros.' Dijo Francis.

'¡¿Cómo piensas en eso?!' Deborah creía que la idea de su padre era irracional: Ignace, su abuelo, era una persona muy sociable, y siempre lo contaba todo.

'Tal vez no lo hayas notado, pero últimamente el abuelo andaba más triste que de costumbre, y hablaba mucho menos.' Respondió Francis.

'El abuelo no era así… él… él nos habría dicho… Él era una buena persona… y nunca se guardaba secretos…' Replicó Deborah, entre sollozos.

'Tal vez tengas razón… Pero dejémonos de hablar sobre eso. De seguro tu abuelo está en un lugar mejor ahora, descansando.' Finalizó Francis, con una sonrisa.

Después de un pequeño momento de silencio, Deborah tomó la Pokébola azul que le regaló su abuelo, y dijo 'Le pondré Ignace, en honor al abuelo' con una sonrisa.

'Es un buen nombre' le contestó Francis.

Deborah abrió la Pokébola, para dejar salir un gran huevo naranja. Parecía que emanara calor de su interior. Lo abrazó sonriente. Después de una gran pausa, se atrevió a volver al tema anterior '¿Por qué crees que hayan entrado a desordenarlo todo y matar al abuelo, si no se llevaron nada?'

'Tal vez eso es lo que parece, si estaba todo desordenado deberían haber estado buscando algo…'

'Ahora que lo dices, el cofre en el que guardaba la extraña cajita estaba destrozado, y la cajita no estaba en ningún lado.' Recordó Deborah, mientras una expresión de sorpresa se dibujaba en su rostro.

'¡¿Qué?!' gritó Francis, con una expresión de sorpresa aún mayor que la de Deborah '¡Acompáñame a la casa!' ordenó, inmediatamente, y salió con mucha prisa del edificio para tomar el Speeder e irse a la pequeña cabaña. A Deborah le tomó trabajo seguir a su padre con la misma velocidad, más aún si estaba cargando el huevo. Esta vez viajaron aún más rápido que cuando Deborah había viajado para contarle a su padre el incidente. Ella no entendía por qué su padre se había acelerado tanto en un instante como éste.

En el desierto hacía un calor sorprendente. Era como si alguien hubiera mandado a salir el sol con todo su esplendor.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, Francis revolvió aún más los papeles que había en toda la habitación, olvidando que el cuerpo de su difunto padre aún yacía ahí…

'¡Papá¡¿Qué haces?!'

'¡Estoy seguro de que debe haber alguna pista! Algo que diga quién fue, aunque sea muy pequeña…' respondió, y siguió revolviendo sin consideración y tirando los papeles para cualquier lado.

Deborah dejó el huevo con cuidado en un lugar seguro, y uno de los papeles que estaba por ahí cayó al lado. Era una carta, la única que no estaba llena de sangre seca como todos los demás papeles, pero estaba abierta. A Deborah le llamó la atención…

'Mira esto papá—'

'¡Ah rayos¡No hay nada!...' interrumpió Francis. '¡Además, se llevaron esa caja!'

'¡Papá¡Mira esta carta¡No tiene remitente y parece estar escrita en un extraño idioma!'

'Tienes razón…' dijo Francis al tomar la carta y leer un trozo. 'Vaya… No logro reconocerlo. Debe ser uno de los idiomas que se hable en lugares muy remotos…'

'¿Y qué hace en un lugar cómo éste?'

'¿Quién sabe? Tu abuelo fue un entrenador, y recorrió lugares muy extraños. Tal vez sea de uno de sus amigos…'

Deborah sabía que su padre era algo despistado, así que tomó la carta y la guardó, pues creía que tenía algo que ver con el asesino.

Pero unos segundos, se le vino otra idea a la cabeza… ¿cómo iba a encontrar al asesino ahora?

'Papá, me da mucha pena que el día en que finalmente pueda recorrer el mundo como una entrenadora, tenga que quedarme aquí por la muerte de mi abuelo…'

'¡Oh, hija¡Lo había olvidado completamente! No te preocupes por eso, puedes irte sin problema alguno.' Repuso Francis.

'Pero, papi…'

'¡No te preocupes!' le contestó. 'Si tu abuelo estuviera vivo estaría feliz de que te fueras.' Y sonrió. Luego sacó algunos billetes de su bolsillo. 'Ten esto. Te servirá para comprar algunas Pokébolas de Cristal y algunos Porta-Bonguris. Cuídate y visítame cuando puedas.' Dijo, con una sonrisa.

Después de eso, Deborah tomó su Speeder y se dirigió a Ciudad Trigal. El sol aún iluminaba con fuerza, era como si el tiempo no pasara.

Se detuvo frente a la única tienda de la ciudad, que se ubicaba en el piso inferior de un edificio que alguna vez funcionó como una multitienda, aunque a pesar de su aspecto sucio y casi destruido, vendían mucha mercancía.

Estacionó su Speeder afuera y entró.

'Buenas tardes' saludó al vendedor.

'Buenas tardes' le respondió éste. '¿Qué se te ofrece?'

'Ehm… deseo comprar—'

'Llevaré esto' la interrumpió un chico de su edad, mientras ponía un montón de Pokébolas, Porta-Bonguris, pociones y medicamentos sobre el mostrador. Usaba unas grandes zapatillas café, pantalones verdes y una polera negra, llevaba una mochila roja y estaba todo despeinado.

'¡Hey¡No seas maleducado!' le dijo Deborah, quien no podía tolerar una situación de este tipo.

'No te metas. No me interesa lo que vengas a comprar. Hago esto para irme rápido. No soporto un segundo más en esta asquerosa ciudad.' Dijo el chico, luego pagó y justo antes de que se fuera, Deborah no aguantó más.

'¡Detente ahí!' le gritó. '¡No puedo permitir que hables así de esta ciudad!'

'¿Ah sí¿Y qué harás?' respondió él. 'Lo que sea, hazlo rápido, que pierdo mi tiempo' añadió, dando a entender que no le interesaba lo que hiciera Deborah. Ella sacó la Pokébola de Laura.

'Te reto a una batalla. ¡Sal, Laura!' y salió la pequeña Venusaur de su Pokébola.

'¡Saur!'

'¿Quién te crees? Niña tonta… ¡Enséñale quiénes somos, Alan!' dijo, mientras sacaba un Porta-Bonguri negro, del cual salió un gran Camerupt.

'¡Rupt!'

'Con un ataque de Ascuas bastará.'

De la joroba del Camerupt salió una gran cantidad de humo, y luego lanzó una bola de fuego por la boca, la cual le llegó directamente a Laura, quien cayó derrotada.

'¡No¡Laura!' decía Deborah, mientras hacía regresar a Laura a su Pokéball, y mientras el chico salía de la tienda como si nada.

'Este…' se atevió a decir el vendedor, quien presenció esta desagradable escena. '¿Qué vas a llevar?'

'Tres Porta-Bonguris, tres Pokébolas de cristal y tres pociones' respondió Deborah, con desgana.

'Muy bien, espérame un momento.' Dijo, mientras salía detrás del mostrador para ir a buscar la mercancía. Deborah miraba tristemente la Pokéball de Laura, que ahora no emitía ninguna luz, sino que estaba apagada y opaca.

'Aquí tienes. Son 2100 Pokéyens'.

'Muchas gracias' dijo Deborah, se subió a su Speeder y fue al Centro PokéMon.

'Buenas tardes¿en qué puedo ayudarte?'

'Buenas tardes, enfermera. Me gustaría que examinara y sanara a mi Venusaur. Nos acaban de derrotar en una batalla, y temo que tenga algunas quemaduras' respondió Deborah, mientras entregaba la Pokébola de Laura.

'Muy bien, pero esto tomará tiempo. Puedes almorzar aquí al lado mientras tanto, es gratis para los clientes. Usa esta tarjeta.' Dijo, y le entregó una tarjeta de color azul.

Después de almorzar, Deborah volvió para recuperar a Laura, pero la enfermera aún no salía de la sala en donde atendía a los PokéMons. Deborah debió esperar una hora.

'Tu Venusaur se encuentra en perfectas condiciones' dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa, al salir y ver a Deborah esperando. 'No ha sufrido ninguna quemadura grave y ya puede volver a combatir' añadió.

'Me alegro, muchas gracias' dijo Deborah, aliviada, y salió para tomar su Speeder y finalmente salir de la ciudad.

'Creo que será buena idea pasar a hacer una ofrenda al Bosque Ilex' pensó. 'El abuelo me contaba que siempre iba cuando era joven, cada vez que iba a iniciar un viaje'. Comenzó a acelerar en su Speeder, y escuchó a voz de su padre.

'¡Deborah¡Detente¡Espérame!'

'¡Padre!' dijo Deborah, algo sorprendida. '¿Qué pasa¿Encontraste otra pista en la casa del abuelo?'

'No. Es que olvidé entregarte esto.' Dijo, y sacó un pequeño aparato cuadrado con pantalla verde de su bolsillo. 'Es un aparato que capta cualquier tipo de transmisión de radio cercana. Te servirá para saber si estás cerca de alguna ciudad. Mira.' Añadió, y lo prendió. En la pantalla aparecía un punto amarillo parpadeante.

'¿Qué significa ese punto?' preguntó Deborah.

'La Torre de Radio comenzó a funcionar de nuevo anoche. Por ahora las transmisiones no son públicas, pues no existen radios para toda la gente, pero la podemos usar entre los científicos, y en algún tiempo más podremos comunicarnos con otras ciudades. Ese punto indica en donde se encuentra la Torre, se supone que estamos en el centro de la pantalla.'

'Muchas gracias, papi' dijo Deborah, y lo abrazó.

'De nada, hija' le respondió con una sonrisa. 'Y ahora ve, que tienes un gran camino que recorrer'.

'Sí padre, no te decepcionaré. Te amo. Adiós.' Dijo Deborah, y abrazó nuevamente a su padre antes de subirse a su Speeder y dirigirse definitivamente al Bosque Ilex.

'Adiós, hija' se despidió Francis. 'Sé que te irá muy bien. Eres igual de talentosa que tu madre.'

* * *

Notas del autor:

Por ahí se me ocurrió inventar el "Porta-Bonguris". Recuerdo que cuando uno hablaba con uno de esos viejitos de por ahí en el PokéMon Gold/Silver, decía que antes de que se inventaran las PokéBolas, la gente usaba los Bonguris (Apricorns en la versión inglesa y en el animé) para capturar PokéMons.

Mi idea en este fic es que debido a la devastación mundial no hay muchas empresas ni personas que puedan fabricar PokéBolas, por eso se crearon los Porta-Bonguris, basta con sacar un bonguri de un árbol e introducirlo dentro de este aparato, para convertirlo en una PokéBola de baja calidad con las características del Bonguri correspondiente.

Alan, el Camerupt, es sacado desde un Porta-Bonguri negro. Esto quiere decir que era un Porta-Bonguri con un Bonguri negro en su interior, es decir, actúa como una Bola Pesada.


	3. ¿Saldré ilexa?

Un Mundo Desolado

Capítulo 3¿Saldré _ilexa_?

'¡Mira¡Esta gente ya descubrió cómo hacer funcionar la Torre de Radio!' dijo la voz de una mujer, en una sala muy oscura, en donde todas las luces que había eran de color azul.

'Siempre tan nerviosa, Nadia. No te preocupes. Tal vez hasta le podamos sacar provecho más adelante. Nuestra jefa ha dicho que no hay nada por qué preocuparse' le respondió la voz de un hombre, que estaba en algún lugar de la misma habitación.

'Si lo dice ella, es porque tiene razón. Nunca se ha equivocado' admitió Nadia. 'Aunque me gustaba más la forma de hacer las cosas de Douglas.'

'Ese viejo murió hace tiempo ya, déjalo en paz. Acostúmbrate a la manera de Madame Lynette. No te gusta porque te hace trabajar ¿eh?'

'No veo que tú hayas sacado muchas beneficios, Aidan.'

'No, pero es divertido.'

'Tú y tus extrañas maneras de divertirte…'

-

'Es un bonito día¿no es así Laura?'

'¡Sauuur!'

Nuevamente, había un sol radiante en el cielo. Deborah había viajado todo el día anterior y en la tarde llegó a armar su tienda y dormir frente al Bosque Ílex. En la mañana se despertó para desayunar junto a Laura.

'¿Te gustó la comida Laura?'

'¡Venusaur!' dijo Laura, asintiendo.

'Me alegro' dijo Deborah. 'Ahora estamos listas para entrar al Bosque Ílex.'

Apenas Deborah terminó de hablar, comenzó a ordenar su tienda y sus cosas, y en diez minutos estaba entrando al Bosque con la pequeña Laura a su lado.

'Está oscuro… y hace frío' se quejó Deborah cuando ya llevaba cierto camino 'y pensar que cuando era pequeña me gustaba venir aquí…'

'Saaaauur…' dijo Laura, lentamente.

'¿Qué pasa Laura¡Ah, parece que tienes frío! Regresa.' Dijo Deborah, y luego sacó la Pokébola de cristal para hacer volver a Laura. 'Ojala pudiera entrar una Pokébola para no pasar frío' comentó.

'Quejica' dijo una voz desde algún lugar del bosque.

'¿Qué¿Quién está ahí?' preguntó Deborah, algo asustada.

'He dicho que eres una quejica. Nadie te obliga a venir a pasar frío aquí. Si no te gusta vete.' Respondió la voz.

'¿Quién eres?' preguntó Deborah nuevamente, esta vez con voz firme, pero no menos asustada.

Se oyó algo entre los árboles, como si alguien pisara las hojas y ramas caídas. El sonido continuaba y se hacía cada vez más fuerte, a medida que se acercaba a Deborah. De a poco se comenzó a visualizar una silueta humana que se acercaba hacia ella. Unos segundos después se hizo completamente visible.

'Tú eres…' comenzó Deborah, algo sorprendida.

'¡Ah! Tú eres la niña tonta de ayer' dijo el chico de cabellos desordenados cuando había salido completamente de entre los árboles. Era un poco más alto que Deborah, y ahora ella notó que tenía ojos café.

'¡¿Qué haces aquí?!' preguntó Deborah con enojo.

'Creo que la pregunta es qué haces tú aquí. Andas toda asustada y desorientada.'

'Eso a ti no te incumbe. Yo hago lo que me da la gana' le contestó Deborah. Ella no podía soportar que un completo desconocido y maleducado se inmiscuyera en sus asuntos.

'Muy bien, entonces seguiré con lo que estaba haciendo' respondió el chico.

'Bien, vete. No te necesito.' Pero cuando Deborah acabó de decir esta oración el chico ya se había ido.

'¡Huy¡Ese maleducado ni siquiera me escucha!' se decía Deborah, mientras seguía caminando por el bosque a zancadas. Su enojo había nublado sus pensamientos completamente. Deborah era tranquila, pero no podía soportar a la gente que se creía superior sin tener alguna razón.

Deborah sólo recuperó la calma luego de caminar varios minutos sin rumbo alguno.

'Ah sí… el santuario. Vine a dejar una ofrenda' recordó Deborah. 'Pero… ¿dónde estoy? Ay… ¡ese idiota!... Bueno, creo que no saco nada con perder la calma' se decía mientras caminaba por el bosque. 'Mi abuelo me trajo aquí tantas veces… ¿Cómo no lo voy a recordar? Creo que era por aquí, sí… ¡Ay no! Este no es el camino¿qué haré¿qué haré?' se preguntaba, cada vez más nerviosa.

Casi no había luz ahí. En los árboles casi no había Pokémons. Deborah creyó haber visto una mariposa mientras caminaba, pero nada más.

'Creo que si camino en línea recta, llegaré a algún lado' razonó, pero luego de caminar una hora descubrió que, además de no ir a ningún lugar en particular, cada vez estaba más oscuro y hacía más frío. Además, los árboles eran cada vez más grandes y gruesos, y según ella recordaba, no eran así cuando había venido con su abuelo.

'Creo que esta experiencia me servirá para no perder los estribos por culpa de gente que no vale la pena' se dijo, cuando ya se había dado por vencida. Luego se sentó bajo uno de los muchos árboles que había allí.

'¡Ah sí!' exclamó de pronto, y sacó el dispositivo que le dio su padre en la salida de Ciudad Trigal. 'Esto me servirá para ver dónde está Ciudad Trigal. Si sigo hacia allá ¡lograré salir de aquí!' y lo encendió. Al principio la pantalla no marcaba nada. Deborah creyó que como estaba lejos de la entrada del bosque, si caminaba un poco en dirección hacia ella pronto vería el punto parpadeante en la pantalla, aunque corría el riesgo de caminar en dirección contraria y alejarse aún más. '¿Y qué puedo perder? Camine hacia donde camine estaré igual de perdida. Sólo tendré suerte si camino hacia la entrada.' Pensó, y así, se puso a caminar.

La pantalla seguía sin marcar nada, pero Deborah no perdía las esperanzas, y luego de alrededor de veinte minutos, apareció el tan deseado punto amarillo en a pantalla. '¡Síii¡Te amo, papi¡Te amo!' decía, exaltada, mientras besaba repetidamente la pantalla del aparato. La alegría era tal que comenzó a correr, y aunque tropezó dos veces, se levantó rápidamente para seguir corriendo en la dirección deseada.

Sin embargo, aunque la pantalla decía algo, los árboles decían lo contrario. Cuando Deborah ya estaba muy cerca del punto amarillo aún no había salido del Bosque Ílex, y los árboles eran más frondosos y grandes que antes. Ya casi no había luz en aquel lugar.

'Aidan, apresúrate' dijo la voz de una mujer en algún lugar del Ílex. Deborah creyó que estaba escuchando cosas, y prefirió quedarse callada y atenta para asegurarse de que lo que oía era verdad y no su imaginación.

'¡Vamos Aidan¡El tiempo para esta misión es limitado!' insistió la mujer.

'¡Ya voy¡Ya voy!' respondió Aidan. Con esto, Deborah supo que no era su imaginación, y no dudó en pedir ayuda.

'¡Ayuda¡Por favor!'

'¡Aidan¡Escucha eso!' dijo Nadia, la mujer que hace poco lo apuraba.

'¿Qué cosa?' respondió éste.

'¡Ayuda¡Estoy perdida!' gritó Deborah.

'Ah, es una chica gritando' dijo Aidan.

'Deducciones como ésa son las que te tienen dentro de la organización' respondió Nadia, con sarcasmo.

'¡Por favor¡Ayúdenme!' gritó Deborah por última vez y aún más fuerte que antes, pensando que no la escuchaban.

'Sí, espéranos, ya te iremos ayudar' respondió Aidan.

Deborah se tranquilizó y se sentó, esperando que la ayuda llegara. Escuchaba el sonido de los pies de ambos sujetos que pisaban las hojas y ramas caídas. Cada vez estaban más cerca, y cada vez la tranquilizaban más. Guardó el útil aparato que le obsequió su padre, y que le había salvado la vida en estos momentos.

Luego de unos pocos segundos, aparecieron frente a ella las personas que venían a su rescate, Aidan y Nadia, quienes usaban unos extraños uniformes, y traían una linterna cada uno, las cuales les ayudaron a encontrar el camino hacia Deborah.

'Ven, levántate' dijo Nadia extendiendo su mano.

'Gracias' respondió Deborah, tomó su mano y se levantó.

'No es muy común ver a chicas como tú en lugares tan solitarios como éste' comentó Aidan. '¿Qué hacías por acá?'

'Bueno, yo…' comenzó Deborah, algo avergonzada. 'Yo… venía al Santuario… pero… me perdí con un descuido.' Ahora estaba completamente ruborizada.

'Ah, no te preocupes. Eso pasa muy seguido' dijo Nadia con una sonrisa. 'Yo soy Nadia, mucho gusto' dijo luego, sin dejar de sonreír.

'Y yo soy Aidan' se presentó éste, también con una sonrisa.

'Yo… yo soy Deborah' dijo ella, aún ruborizada y avergonzada. 'Y… ¿qué tan seguido se pierde la gente por aquí¿Les ha pasado a ustedes?' preguntó, esperando recibir una respuesta afirmativa para no sentirse tan estúpida.

'A nosotros no' dijo Nadia. 'Pero al señor de ahí sí' añadió, con una sonrisa un poco sarcástica, luego de alumbrar detrás de Deborah.

'¿Un señor¿Cómo no lo vi antes?' dijo, y se dio la vuelta, para descubrir un cadáver muy sucio y casi completamente cubierto por las hojas. Aún tenía la ropa puesta, ropa de entrenador.

Deborah se exaltó, y su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido.

'¡Aaaaa!' gritó ésta con su asombro.

'Ya, ya tranquilízate' la calmó Aidan. 'Eso no es algo de que preocuparse. Él fue muy desafortunado. Eso no te pasará a ti.'

'¿Ah n-no?' dijo Deborah, aún sorprendida.

'No, claro que no' prosiguió. 'Tu no morirás de inanición' añadió con una malvada sonrisa, mientras le mostraba un pañuelo con cloroformo. El olor llegaba hasta su nariz.

Deborah conocía muy bien el olor del cloroformo porque su padre muchas veces lo utilizaba en sus experimentos, y siempre llegaba a casa con ese olor.

Ella no lo dudó un segundo y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía en dirección contraria a ellos.

'¡Vamos!' escuchó que dijo Aidan, mientras comenzaba a correr tras ella.

'Todo lo que intentes será inútil, niña boba' añadió Nadia, justo después de que comenzara a correr tras ella, al igual que Aidan.

Deborah sabía que, por ser adultos, correrían más rápido que ella, y en un intento desesperado, comenzó a gritar.

'¡AAAAAA¡AYUDA¡POR FAVOR AYÚDENME¡ALGUIEN!' gritaba desesperadamente, mientras unas gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro. Sabía que lo más probable es que, si salía con vida del bosque, la matarían unos segundos después.

'¡Te tengo!' dijo Aidan, cuando se acercó lo suficiente y le agarró una mano, pero Deborah no se iba a dar por vencida, así que la tiró fuertemente y le dio una fuerte patada en las piernas. Aidan la soltó inmediatamente.

'¡AYUDAAA¡ALGUIEN¡POR FAVOOR!' seguía gritando, con la cara empapada completamente por las lágrimas. Ahora comenzó a meterse entre los árboles, sin seguir en línea recta, para que a Nadia –quien iba más adelante porque a Aidan le costaba seguir con su dolor en su pierna—le fuera más difícil alcanzarla.

'¡SOCORROO!' no se cansaba de gritar.

'¡Ah¡Ya me harté!' exclamó Nadia '¡Ve¡Iphigenia!', y luego se escuchó el sonido de una Pokébola abriéndose, liberando un Pokémon de su interior.

Deborah sintió curiosidad por saber qué Pokémon era (¿Quién podía llamarse _Iphigenia_?), pero sabía que si se daba vuelta para mirar, podría ser mortal.

'¡Terremoto!' ordenó Nadia, y en un momento, el suelo comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente. Deborah no pudo mantener el equilibrio, y cayó.

'¡AAAAAA!' gritó ella '¡AYUDA!'

'No seas ilusa, nadie vendrá' dijo Nadia, muy cerca tras ella.

'¡AAAAAA!' gritó Deborah nuevamente, mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a correr nuevamente.

'¡Terremoto!' ordenó Nadia nuevamente.

Nuevamente comenzó a moverse el piso.

'¡Por favoooor¡Ayúdenmeee!' dijo Deborah nuevamente, pero esta vez ya no tenía energías para gritar y el llanto la dominaba por completo. '¡Por favor!... snif… no quiero morir.' Esta vez no se levantó del suelo.

'¡Iphigenia¡Aplástala!' ordenó Nadia.

Esta vez Deborah se dio vuelta, para ver un enorme Pokémon redondo, cuyo cuerpo estaba hecho completamente de roca viniendo sobre ella. 'Ahora sí, moriré' pensaba ella. 'Y no alcancé a vengar la muerte de mi abuelo'.

…

'¡Alan¡Placaje!'

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un enorme camello naranja pasó frente a Deborah, casi encima de ella, para empujar a la enorme Golem unos metros más allá. En su caída, ambos rompieron varios árboles.

Deborah quedó atónita. No reaccionaba. Todo había pasado frente a sus ojos y aún no comprendía. ¿De verdad acababa de sobrevivir a la muerte¡Por poco un Golem le cae encima!

'¡No seas estúpida¡Párate y sal de ahí¿Qué acaso no estabas llorando mientras decías que no querías morir?'

Deborah aún no reaccionaba. Sólo se volteó para ver quién le gritaba. Alcanzó a ver la silueta de un chico, con el cabello muy desordenado.

'¡Que te pares te digo!'

'¡Iphigenia¡Lanzarrocas!' dijo Nadia.

'¡Niña tonta¡Sabía que si venías de Ciudad Trigal no podías ser inteligente!'

Deborah reaccionó…Miró a su alrededor: a menos de un metro de ella había dos Pokémons enormes peleando uno contra el otro, hacían temblar el piso. '¡Kyaaa!' gritó ella, y se paró rápidamente.

'¡Ven acá!' dijo el chico.

'¡Iphigenia¡Terremoto!' ordenó Nadia nuevamente.

Deborah gritó nuevamente, y comenzó a correr hacia el chico.

'Te tengo' dijo Aidan. Había alcanzado a Deborah entre los árboles y ahora le aplicaba el cloroformo.

Deborah, en un último intento, se movía desesperadamente, y consiguió sacar la Pokébola de cristal que contenía a Laura. Ésta salió y vio lo que estaba ocurriendo.

'¡Venusaur!' exclamó, y le dio su mejor Placaje a Aidan.

'¡Aay!' exclamó éste, quien yacía en el suelo.

'Si serás tonta' dijo el chico, que se había acercado, y ahora llevaba a Deborah, media inconsciente, a un lugar más seguro.

'Muy bien Iphigenia, así me gusta' exclamó Nadia de pronto.

Alan e Iphigenia ya habían derribado un montón de árboles debido a su pelea. La luz del sol llegaba por encima, ya no la tapaban los árboles.

Iphigenia estaba sobre Alan, aplastándolo, mientras saltaba repetidas veces.

'¡Ruuupt!' se quejaba el enorme camello.

'¡Alan¡Erupción!'

El camello dejó de quejarse por un momento y comenzó a concentrar energías. Un poco de humo le salía por sus fosas nasales. De pronto, de sus jorobas salió una gran cantidad de lava que lanzó a Iphigenia muy lejos, y a la vez comenzó a quemar los árboles alrededor.

'¡Regresa Alan!' ordenó el chico, con su Porta-Bonguris negro. '¡Regresa Laura!' dijo ahora, usando la Pokébola de Deborah para poner en un lugar seguro a la pequeña Venusaur.

'Muy bien, vamos' dijo finalmente el chico, quien cargaba a Deborah en su espalda.

'Pero… los árboles…' dijo Deborah lentamente, quien sufría un poco los efectos del cloroformo.

'No hay tiempo para eso' dijo el chico, mientras apresuraba el paso.

Deborah miró hacia atrás. Alcanzó a ver un montón de llamas, y en medio de ellas había una mujer, con uniforme negro y una gran letra 'R' roja en él.


End file.
